


【辫九】钙片和牛奶（中）

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【辫九】钙片和牛奶（中）

圈地自萌，请勿上升，不然我咬人可疼可疼了。

悄悄宣传一下我们的企鹅群，欢迎进来玩哦！782490824

以及这是一辆偷偷开起来的学步，车技不好，没有驾照，大家将就。

关于牛奶这件事吧，是在杨九郎刚检查出怀孕的时候发生的。

检查出来的时候才不到两个月，本来没准备去医院检查，可是杨九郎一天比一天嗜睡，专场愣神，还经常头晕，张云雷不放心才和助理一起压着杨九郎去检查的身体， 结果让他俩都开心坏了。

只是那个时候工作都已经安排好了，有很大一部分都不能推掉，最起码自己的专场要跑完。休息不好的杨九郎怕肚子里的宝宝营养跟不上，就每天早晚一杯纯牛奶补充营养。

可坏就坏在这杯纯牛奶上了，天天喝牛奶的杨九郎不知不觉在身上粘上了一股很好闻的奶香味，混着他本来身上的味道，好闻的要命，专场的备场的时候，跟着助演的师兄弟一个个都围在杨九郎身边，气的张云雷牙根痒痒，恨不得打死这群老爷们，你们围着我媳妇干嘛！想要自个找起！

当天晚上，张云雷就发作了，从检查出怀孕到专场都快半个月了，自己一下也没能碰媳妇，在妈妈家睡客卧，在姐姐家睡客卧，回到自己家还是睡的客卧，张云雷憋得都直上火，好不容易能和媳妇住一屋，不能吃肉还不让喝点汤吗？

洗完澡的杨九郎例行公事的给自己热了一杯牛奶，一边喝一边往床边走去，牛奶刚热好还有点烫，杨九郎就捧着杯子一小口一下口的吸溜，跟个小松鼠似的。

张云雷从浴室出来，看到杨九郎那个样子，眼睛都直了。三步并两步的走到床的另一边，从后面一把抱住自己媳妇，完全没有危机感的杨九郎放任自己的依赖，整个人都缩在张云雷的怀里接着喝着牛奶，奶渍都粘到了嘴角还不自知。

突然张云雷把杨九郎手里的牛奶拿走放到床头柜上，扶着杨九郎的后脑勺就吻了上去，先把嘴角的奶渍卷入口中，又混着唾液全部送进杨九郎的口中，勾着杨九郎的舌头一起共舞，感受自己口腔里的炙热。不理会杨九郎抵在胸口的双手微不足道的挣扎，吻得更加深入。

“磊磊，你干嘛呀，我的奶还没喝完呢！”好不容易挣脱的杨九郎，一边喘气，一边说道。

张云雷闻言眉毛一挑，“是老公的错，那罚老公喂你好不好？”

杨九郎想了想，小脖子一扬，点头同意了，一副好好伺候我的小模样，让张云雷下面的头有越抬越高的趋势，可惜杨九郎个小傻子根本不知道张云雷打的那个歪主意。

张云雷伸手拿过床头柜上的杯子，紧接着自己喝了一大口。

杨九郎看到，急了“哎，不是喂我唔··········”可话还没说完就被张云雷堵到了嘴里。

张云雷揽着杨九郎腰身，以口度奶，占尽自己媳妇的便宜，吃着豆腐。一口两口，满满一杯牛奶就这么见底了。

“萌萌，是不是因为喝奶，我怎么觉得你又白了？”张云雷搂着杨九郎躺在床上问道。

“嗯？有吗？没有吧，喝奶要是增白，那九龄喝那么多旺仔咋还那么黑？（尽这个）”杨九郎吐槽道。

“是吗？那你是用牛奶洗澡了吗？要不然怎么一身奶味”张云雷坏笑道。

“哪有，你又瞎说。”杨九郎才不会承认是用牛奶洗过脸。

“哦，那让老公检查一下。”张云雷突然翻身压在杨九郎身上。  
手就开始往下滑，顺着睡裤与皮肤间的缝隙，直接袭上那团微微有些抬头的命脉。上下摆弄爱不释手，没一会就唤醒了还在沉睡中的小九郎。

“呜····磊磊，不行的，小心孩子····唔·····不能碰那。”杨九郎虽然想，但更顾忌孩子。面对被勾起的汹涌而来的情欲，表现得似乎比第一次还羞涩，雪白的脸颊被染成粉色，不住地晃动脑袋，想让自己不要沉迷其中。

好不容易偷着香的张云雷哪肯罢休，随口回了一句我有分寸，就接着对杨九郎上下其手，右手附上那红缨，轻轻一拧，有安抚的亲一下。左手唤醒沉睡的命脉，紧接着就绕过杨九郎的腰身，落到了身后，去寻找那个让他魂飞梦绕的桃花源。毕竟是男子就算怀孕，杨九郎的花园还是一如既往地紧，怕杨九郎看出来的张云雷根本没来得及准备润滑的东西。

只是抬头看到床头柜的杯子，坏心思就起了。杯子里还有刚才口口相喂剩下的一点点牛奶，长臂一伸把杯子拿到手中，一口含住杯中剩下的牛奶，把二人身上的遮挡物褪下。撑起杨九郎的腿，俯身而下把口中的牛奶灌入那穴口，双手一只在安抚这暴露在空气中的红缨，另一只则在安抚被冰凉液体刺激到有些微微萎缩的命脉。

“唔·······磊磊·····不要···凉····啊···~”

舌头模拟着性器的动作，前前后后的做着动作，却只安抚外圈那一点点的地方，引得深处的软肉阵阵发痒，又得不到安抚。一阵一阵的收缩，挽留着一进一出间的舌头，却又什么也没留住。起身堵住发出诱人声音的小嘴，修长纤细的手指，一根，两根，三根不断地增加，杨九郎的身子越来越软，深处的软肉越吸越紧，杨九郎只觉得一道白光闪过，自己就只剩下呼吸了。

“呼和····呼和·····呼和·····”杨九郎被高潮刺激的说不出话来，重重的喘息，闭着眼睛，生理眼泪顺着眼角滑落到枕头上。

“萌萌，舒服吗？你舒服了，老公还没有呢，老公喂你喝牛奶好吗？”张云雷说完就把杨九郎的腿并拢，狰狞的欲望擦着杨九郎身后的穴口，滑到两腿之间。模拟着插入的动作，蹭着大腿根部那块最为细腻的皮肤，大起大落之间，不断地从穴口擦过，再滑入大腿。每次滑过穴口的时候都能感受到穴口的吸力以及穴口里软肉的勾引，刺激的张云雷动作越发的大起大落。而杨九郎被一次次的滑过，引得深处发痒，却无法缓解，电光火石之间，命脉被人含住深深一吸，刚刚才出高潮的杨九郎又被送上了高潮。

迷迷糊糊被人抬起脑袋，耳边有人说“萌萌张开嘴，老公喂你牛奶。”

已经被高潮搞的天旋地转的杨九郎，乖乖的张开嘴巴，粗壮的欲望像一根烧红了的铁棍插进了杨九郎的嘴巴里，滚烫的精液直冲喉咙深处奔去，量大到根本来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角流出白色的液体，配着杨九郎一片狼藉的状况，有一种难以抵抗的诱惑。

爽过之后的张云雷，又恢复了之前那个好老公的样子，抱着自己家萌萌去清洗身体，回来收拾战场，而杨九郎终于在一切都处理好了之后，反应了过来。

“张云雷！你刚才让我喝了什么！ 你是不是疯了，我以后还能喝牛奶吗？”杨九郎立马开始跟张云雷算账。

而喝上汤的张云雷心情简直不要太好，任打任骂，一副知错会改的样子，让杨九郎无法继续生气，毕竟也是夫夫间的你情我愿。

至于牛奶，杨九郎当然是敬而远之，上了杨九郎的食物黑名单了。

现在再让九郎喝牛奶补钙，呵呵，要不要猜一下，钙片和牛奶九郎选谁。

卑微相思，在线卡文，没想到我的中真的码出来了，妈呀，真的不容易，哈哈哈。这里最最要感谢的是花花的开车教程，不是花花，这个车是绝对开不出来的。热度过150放最后一篇，不出意料，应该还是一辆车，没有驾照的新司机要上路了！！！

如果链接挂了，请联系我补或者进群去找哦~


End file.
